It's Been Awhile
by Hellzz-on-Earth
Summary: Gia hasn't associated with her sire line for centuries. Tristan forced her hand to come to NOLA, but she wasn't staying. However, seeing her Sire dredged up old feelings. No matter the time and distance the love and respect was always there. Now he was in danger, they all were. Could she just leave and not look back? Did she really want to?
1. Chapter 1

It happened so fast.

Tristan, Aya, the other Strix.

Elijah, Marcel and Hayley.

All were transfixed by the dark haired vision in white suddenly appearing.

None had any idea what she was about until it was too late.

Mohinder was the one to find out first-hand her agenda when his heart was ripped out of his chest. She turned her back on him as he desiccated coming face to face with the rest in the room, but she only sought out one of them.

"My apologies Marcel Gerard. This victory was not yours to begin with. My "brother" Tristan used you with this test to lure me here knowing the bad blood between myself and this dead piece of filth." Marcel just nodded his head in understanding. What else could he do? He had no idea who this bad ass chick was or what was really going on.

"What was, is now ended Tristan." Vamp speed was a great perk, but it was short lived. Oh she knew Elijah was there in the crowd watching her every move. It may have been centuries since they had been around one another, but his scent was one that did not dull.

"I came. I saw. I conquered. Now I'm done here. You have one less sire ling to worry about." Elijah just gave her that all knowing smile of his and her mind screamed at her not to fall for his charming allure.

"My darling Gia. Welcome to New Orleans."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thank you LovetheKlaroline for reviewing. Hope you like this continuation. I took liberties of course since Gia did not die by way of Klaus. Happy reading.

"I apologize for my rude behavior back there, but I had to take advantage of the opportunity Tristan's soiree afforded me. You're looking quite well by the way." Gia genuinely smiled at Elijah as she embraced him. Regardless of the past she never wished ill will for him.

"The years have only made you more of a beautiful soul inside and out." His lips curved into gentle smirk. She was the first to show such affection to him and not once did he stop her.

"Just so you have a heads up and before Tristan puts his own spin on my reasons for doing what I did. That filth went after Rebekah. Luckily I was with her and we whooped his ass then, but not before he took out a few of my friends." He hadn't received a call from Rebekah informing him of this.

"She didn't call you because I was coming here anyway and she was off following a lead on the Kol front. She's fine Elijah. You know she can take care of herself, but her sire lings are already making their way to her. So she'll have the added protection soon enough." Elijah should've known that she would be in contact with Rebekah's sire line. Gia had always been with them even though she was his. Maybe it was the musician in her that was drawn to his sister's colorful "children". Whatever the reason he had been grateful that Gia wasn't alone when he left.

"Rebekah never mentioned you two stayed in touch." Gia out right laughed at his curiosity.

"Why would she? You know you broke my heart when you left? Oh I'm over it." She was. Sure she got butterflies in her stomach, but what woman in her right mind wouldn't? The man was gorgeous.

"No need to worry about an impressionable baby vamp. That is so not who I am anymore."

"If I'd known then what I know now I'm sure I would have acted differently." His treatment of Gia was an added guilt to the many other aspects of his life.

"No regrets Elijah. It was a lesson learned for the both us and we are better for it. I told Rebekah if you ever needed me I would be by your side in a heartbeat." Gia saw a figure in red and Marcel slowly making their way to them. Her time with Elijah was up and deep down she knew it to be a good thing.

"I need you Gia?" He pleaded. Gia moved into his space and held his chiseled face in the palm of her hands. She was all grown up now. Elijah could only break her heart if she let him. The flash of red coming closer reminded her she never had a place in his heart to begin with. So what would be the harm in staying for a few days? She would rest then be on her way and not look back. "I'll give you a few days." She backed off letting him go and sped away just as Hayley and Marcel reached him.

"Who is she Elijah?" The elation on his face did not go unnoticed with Hayley or Marcel.

"Her name is Gia and she's the first of my line, my heir."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you LovetheKlaroline, Guest, Hnina and Vcarp1993. Y'all are awesome for reading and reviewing. This is pretty much an ep by ep replay with Gia added to the mix. Since she's my fave she's going to be bad a$$. The characters may be a little OOC at times, but that's just to suit my purpose. As you probably figured out. I've made Gia have a history with The Originals and the other sire lings dating back a thousand years. Hope you don't mind too much.

Happy reading,

Helena aka hellzz

Hayley and Marcel looked at each other then back at Elijah expectantly.

"It was before my family staged the ruse with The Martels. I didn't see the need to let the masses believe differently and apparently neither did Gia."

"Smart woman." Marcel huffed out. The wolf's venom was working fast, but he still had some sense about him.

"One things for sure. She does not like Tristan." Hayley pointed out the obvious.

"With just cause, but it's late and the story can wait. Now, Marcel you must go and implore my brother to give you his blood. Hayley you should return to Hope and Jackson. Tomorrow is another day."

You know what they say about plans. Well, Gia didn't end up at The Mikaelson compound until late that evening only to find the place a wreck and Elijah and Klaus fighting.

"This is exactly what your wayward children want to happen. I thought you both smarter than to fall prey to their deceitful antics." Neither brother relented. Gia walked up to them and with one hand pushed Elijah away and with the other laced her fingers with Klaus'. She led him to the indoor fountain that had survived the ruckus.

"Please sit Niklaus?" She turned to Elijah and motioned for him to follow then gave her attention back to Klaus.

"You know that I can relate to the fury you are feeling right now. We both have loved so deeply only to have it snatched from our grasp, but I beseech you now my Lord to listen to what I have to say?" Gia pleaded her case as she felt him tremble with anger. She hoped to cater to his being the most powerful being on earth side to get him to listen?

"Take comfort in knowing what you felt for Aurora was real for the most part. What you didn't realize then was her mind was already touched with madness before you came into her life." Gia closed her eyes then sighed as she stares point blank at Klaus.

"I wish I could tell you that she truly reciprocated your feelings, but I won't lie to you knowing what I know. Although, my Sire was in the wrong all those years ago so was Aurora. Her compulsion was lifted the first time you daggered your brother. She had every chance to seek you out at that point and tell you why she broke your heart and didn't mean it, but she didn't. Why?" Klaus stood up and Gia sensed he was a bit calmer.

"Remember I came to you then. Not only because I was worried about Elijah, but I was worried about your welfare as well." She smiled thinking of the days they spent talking about art and music.

"I stayed as long as I could waiting to see if she would come back to you. When she didn't my curiosity got the better of me." Klaus turned his attention back to Gia.

"I followed the trail of the dead children she left in her wake. She murdered children Niklaus. Babies, like your daughter Hope. Being royalty of an old age she thought she was above any law. So I took it upon myself to serve justice and hunt her." Klaus had Gia by the throat in a flash. She didn't fight him. Let him take out his frustration hearing more truth about his so called beloved or maybe it was the mention of Hope?

Elijah moved to engage, but his action wasn't needed. The moment Klaus felt Gia's tears fall onto his hands he was burned as if his protection from the sun was no longer in place.

"What the bloody hell was that?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: My apologies for the delay. Real life kicked my butt a bit.

Disclaimer: This is strictly for entertainment purposes. I don't own anything to do with The Originals. I may include some OC's that are of my own creation as well as the story twist.

Klaus inspects Gia, but does not find what he is looking for. She wipes her face clear and takes a deep breath. Already she can see the wheels in his mind spinning. She kind of felt bad for him and Elijah because they had absolutely no idea what had befallen her after they left. There were still times she didn't quite believe the encounter herself.

"I'm not one of your hybrids so don't even go there."

"I would've known if you were love. You have to admit there is something different about you. Care to explain?" Elijah came closer and stood next to his brother. Good, she had them distracted from their quarrel and she meant to keep it that way.

"I just helped someone and this was their reward." She hopes they take her answer at face value.

"So it's a protection spell cast upon you?" Elijah spoke up curious.

"A very powerful spell at that Elijah." They didn't take their eyes off her. Watching her every move as if meeting her for the first time.

"You two really are paranoid. Now you're not going to trust me because of this development?"

Gia shook her head pissed off.

"You Mikaelsons are something else. Why I let Elijah coerce me into staying was stupid. I am so done with your mess. I'm out of here. Deal with this sire crap yourselves and leave me the hell out of it." She had every intention of vanishing and leaving until she literally vamp sped into Marcel at the compound entrance.

"My apologies. My mind is somewhere else or I would've noticed you." He smiled at her and Gia did the same.

"No harm done. I wanted to get the hell out of here and wasn't paying much attention either." Marcel looked at Klaus and Elijah and knew exactly how they can make you feel like getting the hell out of dodge.

"They tend to get on your nerves, but they're our sires so ignoring them is the best we can do at times." Gia just laughed because Marcel had no idea just how long she stayed away from Elijah and the others.

"I hold the title on ignoring our kind. We might as well make this official. I'm Gia."

Marcel took her hand in both of his. "I'm Marcel nice to meet you. Please tell me you're sticking around? We could use your help now that The Strix have taken Rebekah."

"Only news like that would keep me bound to staying. What do you know?" Gia ignored Elijah and Klaus as Marcel explained. To confirm that he was right Freya flew into the room telling them that she couldn't sense Rebekah anywhere. Not her magic, not her blood which worried her deeply. She looked to them all for answers until they stopped on Gia. The aura omitting from the dark haired beauty was like a beacon. Freya knew the power within her was unlike any she'd ever known. She was beyond happy that Gia was able to resist temptation after all these centuries.

"I was hoping you would make your way to New Orleans?" The two women were in their own world leaving Elijah, Klaus and Marcel to their ignorance in how they knew one another.

"My hand was forced, but even so it's a good thing now." Freya put her arm around Gia's shoulders as they turned to the others.

"Obviously we know each other. We met one of the times I awoke and was looking for you. She was my guide through the centuries until I had to end our association because I didn't want Dahlia to hurt her to get to me."

"You both were quite busy keeping to the shadows weren't you?" Klaus' sarcastic tone hid nothing of his annoyance.

"Oh little brother stop with your suspicious mind. Now is not the time. Rebekah needs our help. Gia and I will try a locator spell. You three do what you do best and get the information we need to bring Rebekah home. We'll meet back here say within the hour? Now go." Marcel made his way to leave as did Klaus and Elijah.

"Tristan set up Mohinder to come after Rebekah because he knew I was with her at the time. He wants me here in Nola for some reason and I fell right into the trap." Gia hated that she might have helped Tristan in any way. Now she was determined to see what he had planned just so she could knock him down to size.

"Do you think he knows?" Gia always knew there was a chance she might have been seen somewhere and the information getting back to Tristan. She just hadn't worried about much. Her mistake.

"Even if he does know how could he possibly think it will benefit him?"

"Tristan would sell his immortal life for the favor you've gained. He's all about power."

"He would just be a puppet in his own show. I almost feel sad for him." Gia shook her head imagining the hoops Tristan would jump through if he indeed knew her secret.

"I'm always ready to defend myself against Tristan and his minions. In the meantime, let's get Rebekah home." Just as Gia said this Klaus and Elijah came back to the compound and they weren't alone.

"Dear sister we need you to work your magic on Tristan so he may reveal the coordinates to where they dropped Rebekah's body in the ocean." Freya was all too eager to begin, but it was Gia who came forward.

"They put Rebekah under the sea? No need to waste time on the torture. I know where she is." Tristan started laughing.

"Of course you'd remember Gia. It was the place our sire rebuffed your silly declaration of love." He continued to laugh and it was like knives cutting their way out from the inside. She vamp sped to him and snapped his neck.

"So, looks like you two will be going on a retrieval trip to The Martels childhood home. I'm sure you'll remember the cliffs. Rebekah will be beneath them."

Klaus and Elijah brought Rebekah home, but she wasn't without scratches. A witch's curse to be exact. To go mad within hours. On top of that, Freya had been attacked just as they arrived home. She refused to not help and nearly killed herself coming up with a counter spell. It was in that moment Gia witnessed the appearance of Finn. He stood by Freya letting her channel his power as Elijah fed her his blood and all three helped in finding a cure for Rebekah. Finn looked to Gia and smiled then disappeared.

All seemed as it should be. Tristan, Aurora and The Strix had been challenged and overcome by The Mikaelsons with a little help from a friend. Christmas was in the air and everyone was gathered at the compound to enjoy this time together.

Gia had slipped away to walk the streets of the quarter needing time alone. There was a tingling on her skin and all sound around her went dead silent.

"You're looking even more beautiful today then the last time I saw you centuries back." Gia, try as she might, not to smile at his compliments always did.

"I see your up with the times. No more stuffy black suits. Now it's a laid back kind of look in jeans and a vintage Rolling Stones shirt." He was definitely easy on the eyes Gia could not deny that, but who he is was the big red flag.

"I do wear it well though don't I?" It was her turn to laugh. "What brings you to the big easy?"

"You Gia. It's always you and the danger you are in being here?" He didn't tell her anything new, but that he had appeared to her told her this Sire prophecy just might come true.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Something short and sweet to establish an ongoing encounter Gia has throughout the centuries.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with any show. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 5

"I'll admit I've been distracted living in Los Angeles. However, you are never off my radar Gia." She just shakes her head. Having this thorn in her side showing did not help matters at all.

"I was really hoping not to see you, ever. No offense." They stared each other down knowing even after the absent presence in each other's lives it was always the same with them.

"I wouldn't be who I am now would I if I didn't try to tempt to you to my side? Tell me Gia, what do you most desire?" His true face scorched its way into every crevice of her mind and body. She closed her eyes against his onslaught. Safeguarding the part of her he could not reach. It was not easy. A battle of wills with the fallen angel never was.

"You can still resist my temptation my beautiful Gia. I think we both know that is why we will never be rid of one another." His words caressed her like a lover's touch, bringing chills down her spine.

Gia jerked awake feeling the sun's rays beaming down on her. She wasn't in her hotel room in The Quarter and knew _he_ had brought her here, wherever here was. She looked around and saw her phone with a note.

My Beautiful Gia,

The room is at your disposal. Oh and here's a token to be taken in a totally wrong way, if you will. Until we meet again.

L

A spell? She had no clue why he gave her this and would take it to Freya asap. Gia looked down at her phone screen and almost dropped the damn thing.

"Son of a...I've been out of it for a freakin' week Lucifer!" Gis screamed knowing he was somewhere laughing his ass off.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I suck, my apologies. So everything that has happened on The Originals happened. I'm just going to add my little Gia twist on it for my own pleasure and hopefully yours too? Probably the last part as well…..?

Gia watched from behind the bar as Klaus, Elijah and Marcel sat drinking, talking and actually laughing amongst each other as if Tristan, Aurora and Lucien hadn't come to town. She looked away, her heart happy and sad at the same time. She didn't even pay attention to the familiar face entering Rousseau's and coming to sit on a barstool in front of her.

"How we doing this evening? You're early. I have a few hours still." His dark eyes could mesmerize a weaker woman, but not Gia. She had intrigued him from their first meeting and knew having her was inevitable, either in his bed or on his side? Luckily for Lucifer the latter of the two was where he had Gia. He took the Jameson Black Barrel she offered on the house and they just stared at each other.

"Are we having trust issues Lucifer? I'm not going to go back on my word." Her bluntness made him smile.

"Oh, I know you won't darling. I just don't understand why you torture yourself being here knowing your life with these people is over? Gia you should've started your new life with me in L.A. by now." Gia outright laughed at him and got away with it.

"Will you just leave me be until my time is up. Now go and let the self-torturing commence." Lucifer knew she wouldn't leave, but he wouldn't be who he was if he didn't make effort to persuade her otherwise.

"Fine. I'll be waiting. Don't delay darling." She let him take her hand and bring it to his lips. She knew full well the temptation Lucifer was going to be and if it wasn't for her love for Elijah and the others his chance would be nonexistent.

"Could we get another round please?" Marcel and Klaus shouted as Elijah politely made his way to the bar. Gia was already done with pouring the round by the time he got to her and smiled up at him. There wasn't anything she wanted more for Elijah than his happiness, well-being, survival. Her sacrifice for him would be worth everything she would endure at Lucifer's side. She would make the same choice in a heartbeat if she had to.

"Will you play for me?" How he could know her music was her solace Gia wouldn't question. She didn't hesitate and went to retrieve her violin. When she returned she saw that Rebekah, Freya and Hayley had arrived and joined the others at their table.

She hopped up on the bar to sit and placed her violin against her. She could feel Elijah's eyes on her and she smiled for him. It was Thierry's tune that came to her as she played. Her eyes closed and the memories of them all invaded her mind. She played harder trying to evade the emotions overcoming her, but no avail. The tears flowed freely and the pain in her heart was full force. When the music finally came to an end Gia kept the smile on her face and nodded to the crowd in appreciation. She jumped down behind the bar and started pouring drinks for the patrons to avoid looking over at her friends who had no idea who she was. It was definitely time to go. She left her tips in the register, packed up her violin and headed out the back.

Elijah excused himself and followed the dark hair bartender as she walked through The Quarter. He knew they had never met before, but there was a pull to her that he couldn't shake off. When he met her she was playing her violin behind Rousseau's in the moonlight. Such a magnificent sight to behold. Since then. when he would come to the bar with Klaus or Marcel or even alone she'd play for him. Tonight was different. Something felt so final in her playing.

He moved forward to approach her, but suddenly time stopped around him. There was no movement from anyone around him. Gia was suspended as well and all he wanted was to go to her, protect her.

"Gia's in no danger original? At least not from me." Lucifer eyed the vampire waiting for his reaction.

"Why is that? I mean her no ill will."

"Of course you don't, nor will you ever. She made a deal and will keep it. For your sake forget about her and live a happy life with the wolf girl."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Oh I like you. The suit isn't just for looks either. You are the smart one. Ok here's the deal. I let you remember what you've forgotten and you give Gia up for the rest of your eternity?" Lucifer extends his hand and waits again for Elijah's reaction. The moment Elijah grasps the other man's hand he gets his memories of Gia back in a flash. Once again the crowd is moving and in the distance Elijah watches as the stranger holds Gia to him. He vamp speeds toward them and calls out to her. As she turns and sees the recognition in Elijah's eyes she knows Lucifer has betrayed her. She goes to him and Lucifer lets them have this moment.

"Please don't hate me? I couldn't think of anything else to save you all." Elijah pulls away far enough to kiss her in to silence. He pulls away to whisper in her ear.

"I could never hate you my precious Gia. We both made deals with the devil, but I promise I will find you wherever you go."

"I promise the same Elijah. Please stay safe." He could feel her being pulled away and knew he had to let her go. His hand touched her face and then she was gone in a flash of fire.


End file.
